The Road to Goldtropolis/Transcript
(the story begins) Stephen Squirrrelsky presents A What An Animal Movie (the story begins) The Road to Goldtropolis Our glorious city Was build by the divinities by Gods Who saw fit to bestow The gift of a paradise Peaceful and harmonious upon Us mere mortals below And made Goldtropolis The magnificent and golden One thousand years ago, Goldtropolis, Goldtropolis, Goldtropolis, Goldtropolis Rio de Janeiro Kong Dawn: Today, We sail to conquer the new world. For Rio, For glory, For gold! (the story continues) (GUNSHOTS, Ninetales got startled) (and panicked) Kong: Doh! Ninetales, Eyes forward. Gees. (Ninetales obeys) (Wanted poster was seen) (from nearby) Narrator: Later. Dennis: Seven! Rocky: Oh yes! (Dice rolled) (like a bowling ball) Dennis: Hurray! Winner again! Rocky: Perfect. Dennis: Put it there! Rocky: Super! Panther: Hey, Hey, Hey! (waves) Both: What? (they gasp) Panther: One more roll! (another roll is made) Dennis: But guess what? You're broke! Nothing to give us! Both: What?! Panther: Oh yeah? Well, I got this. (gets an idea) Dennis: A map? Rocky: So cool. Panther: A map to a special new world. Rocky: (gasps) Dennis, You better look at this. Both: Ah. Rocky: Goldtropolis. City of gold. This can be our destiny. Our faith. Dennis; Lad, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice. (Rocky gives him the puppy eye look) Rocky: Hmm... Dennis: No. Not the face. No, No, No, No, No. Rocky: But... Panther: I said one more roll for my map against your cash. Rocky: Oh? (Dennis sighs) Dennis: Okay, fine. You're on. Panther: No with those. This time you're using my dice. Both: Oh. Dennis: Okay. We'll use them. This will be our only chance. Rocky: With pleasure. (Dennis shakes them) (together) Dennis: Show me seven. Rocky: Okay. (Dice rolls) (along) Dennis: (peeks and gasps) Seven! Rocky: Yeah! (They take the map) (with them) Dennis: Again, Thank you so much for playing, It was fun. (Dice dropped onto the ground) (with a loud THUMP!) (Panther bangs on the ground) (BUMP!) Panther: I knew it! Your dice are loaded! (winks) Dennis: You gave me loaded dice? (gasps) (BUMP) (CLANG!) Dennis: Huh? He gave me loaded dice! Guard, Arrest him! Rocky: You dare to impugn my honor? He was the one who was cheating! Dennis: What?! They're your stupid prank! Rocky: Arrest him! He tricked these sailors and took their money! Dennis: You calling me a thief? Rocky: Yes. Dennis: Well, Look at yourself, Canine. Rocky: Oh yeah? You want to fight me, don't you? Dennis: You wanna do the hard way. Huh? Rocky: You better give that money back or I'll... (ignite his saber) En garde! Dennis: En garde yourself. I'll give you the honor of a quick and painless injury. (Got the wrong weapon) Dennis: Uh, wrong one. (Grabs the right saber) Dennis: Ha-ha! (Ignites it) Dennis: Now to attack you. (They struggle) Dennis: Any words you will say? Rocky: You will pay for tricking me. Dennis: Such mediocroty. Let your saber do the talking. Rocky: Bring it on, pal. (SWING, CLASH) (BAM, ZAP, HIT) (They laugh) (SNAP, CRACKLE, POP, SPARK, SIZZLE) Rocky: Missed! Dennis: Oh yeah? Rocky: You fight like my daddy. Dennis: I taught him well on how to duel with your mummy. Rocky: That's a stroke! Dennis: You've been fighting enemies on spoof travels since then? (Dennis slips) Dennis: Whoops. Voice: Not the face! Not the face! (the blades duel) (Rocky got his saber) (and held it at Dennis) (Crowd gasps) (at the duel) Rocky: Everyone, We decided it's a draw. (Dennis grabs his saber) Rocky: So thank you all. We'll be off. (the sabers deactivate as Rocky and Dennis put them on their belts) (They land to the ground) (and have a rest) Rocky: What a joke that was. Dennis: Sure was funny, lad. (MOO, They gasps) (and gulps) (Tauros puffs at them) (they grin) Rocky: We should've kept our sabers activated. Dennis: To tame this beast. Rocky: What'll we do? Dennis: Run? (They run) (and flee) (Tauros pursuit them) (as they ran) (They jumped over a fence) (that Tauros ran into) (They kept running) (as stones flashed and sparks flew) Cat: There they are! (They turn the other way) (and escape) Animals: Yeow! (flee) (from Tauros) (They kept going when they see guards in their way) (and tempting to stop them) (They got past them by going through doors) Women: Oh! Excuse us! (Tauros charges) (at the guards) (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) (They hopped over someone) Pig: Oh! (birds tweet) (They hopped over a car and swing on a clothes hanger) (from nearby) (Guards were about to shoot them) (when clothes landed on them) (They landed on the ledge) (and gasped) (They kept running) (in fright) (They came to another ledge, Look down and see water barrels) (from nearby) Rocky: I say we'll make it. Dennis: Even if it is a rough landing. (Guards were coming) (toward them) (They jump) Rocky: Look out! Dennis: Dodge! (SPLASH) (gurgles) Rocky: You loose. Dennis: And you win. (They shut their lids) (and hide) (They get lifted) (into the air) Dennis: What's going on? Rocky: We're going high up. (They got on a ship) (that was about to sail) (They get rolled and set off a side) (together) (Corks popped out, They breathe) (for breath) Rocky: Whew. Dennis: That was close. Rocky: What'll we do now? Dennis: We'll jump out and escape. Rocky: Okay. If you say so. Dennis: Let's go. Both: 1 2 (A trunk was over them) 3. (They try to push open their lids) 3. (PUSH) 3. (Kept pushing) 3! (They pant for breath) (at last) Narrator: That Night Dennis: Okay, Let's try it one more time. Hear? Rocky: Got it. Both: 1, 2, (The trunk was removed, Then POP!) 3! (birds tweet) (Animals stared at them) (with confusion) Rocky: Uh, Excuse us. (chuckles nervously) Dennis: We're sorry. Rocky: Want gum? Dennis: For example? (And then, They get cuffed) (with their hands and legs caught in them) Rocky: Kong Dawn. Dennis: So it's you. Kong: My crew was as carefully chosen as the disciples of Christ. knuckles And I will not tolerate stowaways. (The gulp) Kong: You will be flogged. And when we put into Cuba to resupply, God willing, you will be flogged some more, and then enslaved on the sugar plantations for the rest of your miserable lives. To the brig. Rocky: Cuba? Neat. Kong: Go on now. (SWIPE) (DRAG) Narrator: Days later. (Days Later) (Cat walks along with apples, One dropped) (loose) (Landed in a cell) (SPLAT) Rocky: Huh? (double takes) (and gasps) (Dennis thinks while hitting his head on the wall) (several times) Rocky: So, Have you thoughted a plan yet? Dennis: Well, I'm trying to think. (Keeps thinking) (of a plan) (DING) (a light bulb appears) Rocky: So? Dennis: I know just the idea of how we'll get out. Rocky: Okay? Dennis: We know just the way to escape. Rocky: How? We don't have the keys for this. Dennis: Well, I know just the tool to get the keys, Rocky. Rocky: Well, Why do you use floss to clean your teeth? Dennis: I don't know. What do we use it for? Rocky: So you'll be flawless. (laughs) Dennis: Very funny. Rocky: But I have a better plan. Lift me up to the door up there. Dennis: Got it. (LIFT) (STRUGGLE) Rocky: Hey, Ninetales. Over here. Want this? Come over here. (Ninetales obeys) Rocky: But first, Do us a favor, Find the keys and you'll have it. Dennis: She'll never understand, She's a pokemon. Rocky: She will. Please find the keys that'll open this door and you'll have it. (Ninetales obeys) Dennis: This is insane. Finding keys is too... (tries to keep his balance) (Keys dropped) (down below) Dennis: Hard. For a pokemon. Mostly. Rocky: But easy to be friends with him. Narrator: 12:00 midnight. (12:00) (They escaped) (and left) (They pack up a lifeboat with stuff) (and get ready to leave) Ninetales: Ni. (they hop aboard) Rocky: Oh. Forget her apple. (TOSS) (SPLASH) (But it bounces on the ship and fall into the water, SPLOSH) (SPLISH) (Ninetales jumps in, SPLASH) (and tries to catch the apple) Rocky: Tales! Dennis: Come back! (Rocky dives in, Lifeboat lands in the water with Dennis) (SPLASH) Dennis: Whoa! (gasps) Rocky: Don't worry, I got you! (The ships went past them, Tipping the lifeboat over) (ZOOM!) (Wilhelm scream) (gurgles) Rocky: The stuff! (gasps) Dennis: One 3, Flip back the lifeboat over! (they do so) Both: 1 2... (gasps) (Another ship past them) (SPLASH) (FLIP) (WHEE!) (SPLISH) (SPLOSH) (They got on the lifeboat and pants for breath) (to make sure they stay safe) Dennis: Is all the stuff safe. Rocky: Yeah, I think so, Dennis. (Ninetales shakes) (and shivers) Dennis: Great. Rocky: Let me tell something. I've been in this business of spoof traveling with my friends and found a new buddy named Andrina with a toy kitty. Dennis: She's like a little sister to you? Rocky: A best friend, to be exact. That's why I have a love interest named Katrina and a father named Chef Pierre. Dennis: Oh really. Least things won't get worse. (THUNDERCLAP, Rain pours) (Spongebob's voice) I guess I spoke too soon. Rocky: Well, you're a buddy to me, since you and Ninetales should be traveling with me and my buddies on other spoof travels. Dennis: If we want to. Rocky: Then sure you can. Because we're all buddies. Since I carry a toy pipe in my mouth since Freddi Fish 4. (Day after day, They rowed along the sea) (all together) (Then they ride past waves in a big sea storm) Both: Whoa! (slide) (Later after it stopped) (however) (They see a seagull came and landed on the lifeboat) (however) (It coughs and sputters) (suddenly) (It get knocked out dead) (and cold) (Dennis and Rocky starred at it) (with confusion) (Their lips smack) (as they go to eat it) (But a shark ate it first) (CRUNCH) (They gasps) (in shock) Rocky: Darn it. Dennis: Fudge. (More days past, They row the boat in circles) (not knowing they're going) Narrator: Uhhh... Rocky: Dennis, Did you ever imagine that this would end like this? Dennis: No, I didn't. But we're going around in circles. Rocky: Not a regret. Dennis: And not a threat either. Rocky: If we hadn't survived, We won't be seen again. Dennis: It's a good thing we're still alive. Rocky: If we had gold, Our troubles are gone. Dennis: As long as we find the right to the place we're going to, that is. Rocky: If we had a compass, We'll never be lost or stuck at sea for days. Dennis: Since we've got a map with us. Rocky: Our life's an adventure. Dennis: And a fantastic one we'll ever have. (They facepalm) (together) (As their hands are out of the boat) (touching the water) (Not noticing the boat stopped moving) (suddenly) (As they see sand on their hands) (instead of the water) Rocky: Uhhh... Dennis: We're on land. (Rocky gasps) (and as Dennis gulps) Both: Land! (they cheer) (They kiss the ground) (together) (But Rocky didn't notice what he kissed) (until) (They jumped and screamed in Timon and Pumbaa's voice) (from The Lion King during the Hula Scene) (When they saw) (a skeleton) Rocky: Eww. Dennis: Gross. (Ninetales puffs) Dennis: Only fair to get back to the boat safely, Say Aye. Rocky: Aye. (They're about to sail off, But Rocky saw something he have never seen) (before) (He looks at the map) (and reads) (It makes the picture on the map he saw) (like magic) (they feel upset) Rocky: We better do something. Dennis: Yes, but how? (Meerkat is gonna get pushed off the ledge) (and land in the sea) Dennis: STOP!! (they stop) Dennis: This is not a proper tribute! (they shrug) Dennis: Don't want it? Rocky: No. No, no. W-We want tribute. Uh, it's just that, uh-- Dennis, tell him. Dennis: The stars are not in position for this tribute! Rocky: Like he says, the stars-- Can't do it. Not today. (they gasp) Delano: Ah. Perhaps it is possible I misread the heavens. Rocky: Don't worry about it. To err is human, to forgive... Dennis: Hmm... Gold: My lords, may the people of Goldtropolis offer you our tribute. All: Okay. (Gals appears with gold) Both: Wow. (whistle) Gold: My lords, does this please you? (they sigh) Gold: The gods have chosen! To Xibalba? (the crowd murmur) Ariel: No, No, No. All: No, no. Both: (agreed) To Xibalba! Ariel: Great! (facepalms) Both: No. (Then the women toss the gold into the whirlpool) (SPLASH) Rocky: Uh, Why are they doing that? Dennis: Because they're sending to somewhere else. Ariel: To Xibalba. The spirit world. Both: Oh. Ariel: I'll fix that. (goes to fix it) Ariel: Um, excuse me, Your majesty. The gods have changed their minds about Xibalba. All: Oh? Ariel: They wish to bask in the reverence that has been shown them. All: Oh. Gold: HALT! All: Whoa. Gold: They wish to bask! Take the tribute to the gods' temple! All: Oh. (They obey and take to gold to the temple) (all together) Dennis: Nice work on that, Gal. Rocky: Good work. (They walk off) (all together) Delano: Smile while you can. All: Okay. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Kong crushes a skull) (SMASH) (Kong and his troop were on shore) (and arriving) (Kong looks around and saw the lifeboat) (suddenly) Kong: Well, Well, Well. (smirks) (Sees the tracks that lead into the jungle) Kong: What have we here? (gasps) (They follow the path) (that leads the way) (Back with them) (however) Both: Whew. Tons of gold for you, Ho, Tons of gold for me, Hey, Tons of gold for we, Ha. (they cheer) Dennis: Not bad for a day's work. Eh? Rocky: It's a good thing we've got tons of gold to show to Anais, Gumball, Darwin, Max, and Ruby. Dennis: We just became richer then Queen Anais, Queen Seraphina and Conker the king. Or the king of Rio. Rocky: Exactly. My best friend, Andrina, and her toy kitty, will be proud of us. Dennis: Listen, all we have to do is keep playing the one against the other. You know, do little god dance, chant some mystic mumbo jumbo, dazzle 'em with some smoke and mirrors and then get the heck back to Rio. Rocky: Yeah. Sure. Dennis: Good. Rocky: But how can we get all the gold back to Rio? Dennis: Using transportation, of course. Narrator: Later. Gold: A boat? (scratches his head) Rocky: Yeah. Um, we really hate to be ascending so soon, but, uh, some urgent business has come up, you know, family matters, you know, and it's just a bit-- (thinks) Dennis: Yeah, family. Rocky: Right. Dennis: Important. Rocky: Badda-bing, budda-boom, you know what I mean. Dennis: Yeah. Right. Gold: Oh, we expected you to be staying with us for the next thousand years. Both: What?! Dennis: Well, as we say in the spirit world, there's your plan ans then, there's the gods' plan. Both: Oh. Dennis: And our plan, uh, calls for a boat, 'cause we're gonna ascend kind of a horizontal pattern at first. And then we're gonna go vertical, uh, as we get further out to sea. Both: Wow. Gold: Hmm. To build a boat large and glorious enough would take about a week. Dennis: A week? Rocky: We don't believe it. Dennis: Hmm. I wonder how long it would take Delano Boom to do it. Rocky: Like hours, minutes, days, weeks, months, and seconds. Gold: But-- But for the gods, uh, three days. Both: Oh wow. Rocky: Uh... Well, if that's the best you can do. Dennis: We'll try our best. Keep paying attention. Not angry. I'm trying. Gold: Oh, perhaps if you were not burdened with so much tribute, you could leave sooner. Both: Hmm? Dennis: I like it here. Rocky: Yep, yep. Three days is just fine. Narrator: Twenty minutes later. (Twenty minutes later) Dennis: No, three days is not fine. This is a real-- Rocky: It is! Dennis: these--- these are the ones-- problem. Rocky: What types? Dennis: Rocky, how are we gonna keep this up for three days? Rocky: You worry too much. Dennis: No, I worry exactly the right amount. You can never worry too much. We just have to lie low. Rocky: But this place is amazing! I mean, I wonder what's- Dennis: Don't you dare move or speak! Rocky: But-- Dennis: Uh uh! Rocky: Nice try! Dennis: Saw you move! Don't! Don't! Don't! Rocky: Relax. Dennis: Stay put! Rocky: Nonsense. Dennis: Just stand there. Rocky: For 3 days? Dennis: Yes! Exactly. For three days. Don't even breathe. All right? Rocky: All right. We lie low. Dennis: No, ah, ah, ah, ah. Promise? Rocky: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. All right, all right. Dennis: Great! Good. Okay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to gloat over my gold. (heads off) Rocky: Phooey. That's a joke he done. A stupid one. (scoffs) Ariel: It's beautiful. Isn't it? Rocky: Yeah! Ariel: You know, you really shouldn't miss it. Rocky: I know. But I-I couldn't. Ariel: Go ahead. I'll cover for you. Rocky: Why, great. Thank you. (Departs) Rocky: So, what happened to Ninetales? Dennis: I don't know. (Rocky went off) (to find Ninetales) Dennis: Dennis Chinny goes for paradise! Hey, what happened to Miguel? Rocky? (looks around) Ariel: Don't know. (shrugs) Dennis: Oh, my Gosh! He's gone! Rocky's gone! He's loose! What am I gonna do? Oh, no, no! (panics) Ariel: Oh, Rocky is right. You worry too much. (feels depressed) Dennis: Oh, yeah. Oh, oh, down, down, down, down. No! No! (Ariel gasps) Dennis: Big trouble.chuckling Whoa! Look, sweetheart, we're in the middle of a con here, walking the razor's edge. On the one hand, gold! On the other hand, painful, agonizing failure! throat I can't afford any tempta-- uh, distractions. So, I'm sorry. So sorry. a sharp inhale But perhaps another time? Another place, hmm? Ariel: Too bad. I'm free now. Dennis: I'm not really sure I trust you. Ariel: Mmm, I'm not really asking you to trust me. Am I? (winks) Dennis: Whoo. 'Kay. Ooh, yeah. Narrator: Just then... (Rocky walks around the town) (feeling pleased) (It was quiet) (and peaceful) Rocky: Uh, Excuse me. Where is everyone? (looks around) Dan: They've been cleared from the streets, my lord, so the city can be cleansed, as you ordered. (snickers) Rocky: Cleansed? Dan: Yes. So the Age of the Jaguar can begin, as you ordered, my lord. Rocky: Oh. Guard: What are you doing? Get back in. Rocky: Hey, stop that! What are you doing? Stop that! (ends up being dragged) Dan: But, my lord, anyone who disobeys your orders must be punished, as you ordered. Rocky: It seems I've been giving a lot of orders, haven't I? (smiles) Dan: Delano has made your commands clear, my lord. (nods) Rocky: Really? Here's an order: Take the day off. Dan: Hmm? (Guards obeyed and leave) (and departs) Rocky: You okay? (character pants) (It flees) (in fright) (Knocked over some stuff) (by mistake) (TWANG) Rocky: Hmm... (thinks) (Later, Rocky make a lute with the stuff he used) (like he did with something) (Ninetales came in) Rocky: There you are, Ninetales. (Ninetales arrives) (PLUCK, Kids gasps) (in shock) (Rocky plays the lute) (tunefully) (Everyone starred when he plays it, Kids dances, Song starts) (and plays) (Rocky gives it to someone) (to play with) The more I learn, the more I see The less the world impassions me The hungry heart, the roving eye (they scat) (Rocky looks around the city more) (to see what he can find) (He looks at the colorful fishes in the water) (swimming by) (Then Rocky was on a spinning wheel with other animals) (like a roundabout) Have come to rest, do not apply The frantic chase, the crazy ride The thrill has gone, I step aside (they whistle) (Rocky fed some pigeons then ostriches) (some food) And I'd believe in anything were it not for you Showing me by just existing only this is true I love you, I love you without question, I love you (they hum) (Rocky ride across the water on a big turtle) (swimming) (Rocky and other animals put up all the dominos) (all together) (Then Rocky knocks them down) (like trees timbering) (The picture of dominos were a night but when knocked down, It was a golden sun) (like magic) And I'd believe in anything were it not for you Showing me by just existing only this is true I love you, I love you without question, I love you (they tap dance) (Rocky walks along and finds Ninetales and some kids playing ball) (together) (Song ends) (and stops) (Rocky plays with them) (together) (Delano watches this) (from nearby) Delano: Hmm. This is not what I expected. Perhaps Lord Dennis will enlighten me. How do I look? (shows his look) Dan: Well, You... (ends up interrupted) (Went off to find Dennis) (and see where he was) (Dennis and Ariel giggles) (together) Delano: My lord. (looks around for him) (and tries to find him) Ariel: It's the general. (gasps) Ariel: What's he gonna think if he finds one of the gods like this with me? Dennis: Uh, lucky god? Ariel: Oh! Just get out there. Dennis: Okay. Delano: My lord? Dennis: Oh, Delano! Delano: There you are. Dennis: And what brings you here? Delano: I-I-I-I-I humbly request an audience with you, my lord. Dennis: And what can I do for you? Delano: My lord, I have just seen Lord Rocky out among the people. Dennis: You have? Delano: If I may be so bold as to offer some advice. Dennis: (chuckles) Then go on. Delano: But in your perfection, you cannot know how imperfect humans are. Like snakes they are. Spineless and slippery. Dennis: Right-o. Delano: They are as untrustworthy as rats, stealing and cheating with no remorse. Spinning webs of lies, like spiders! Dennis: Enough. So gross. Delano: Most beyond gross. Dennis: Yes, sure, way beyond. Delano: Then we're in agreement. I'll begin the necessary preparations immediately. Now, do you wish to have your victims bound to an altar, or would you prefer them free-range? (Dennis thinks) Delano: And will you be devouring their essence whole, or piece by piece? Dennis: Losing me, huh? Delano: My lord, these people will not respect you if they do not fear you. Dennis: And, of course, we'll make them fear us by-- Delano: A sacrifice, as it is prophesied The history of the Age of the Jaguar will be written in... Dennis: Ink or blood? Delano: Blood! Dennis: Blood! Oh, right. Of course. I should probably consult with smart Rocky. This is fairly important stuff. I, um, should discuss the entire, uh, blood issue right away. Excuse us, won't you? Let's go. Ariel: You'll regret this. Dennis: So sorry. Delano: Finally, we're connecting. (snickers) Narrator: Meanwhile. (Kong and his troops went along) (to find their goal) Kong: This way. (his troops follow) (Back with them, Rocky has fun with playing ball) (with the others) (Rocky bumps into Dennis) (with a Wilhelm scream) Rocky: Oh. Hey Dennis. Dennis: What are you doing? Rocky: Lying low. What does it look like? Dennis: Change of plans. Let's grab what is wanted and go. Rocky: Why? Dennis: Because the high guy is nuts! He wants... Delano: This isn't right! Dennis: Yeah. Yeah. Like he said. Delano: They shouldn't be playing ball like this! Dennis: Well, exactly! Delano: This is how the gods should play ball! Rocky: Well, don't blame me. (Dennis snarls) Dennis: I blame you. Rocky: Was an accident. We should've tell them the truth. Dennis: What is the object of this game, pray tell? Ariel: You gotta toss the ball through that hoop that looks like a ring. Dennis: What hoop? Ariel: That one. Up there. Both: Oh. Rocky: That's impossible. Dennis: We're gonna lose. Ariel: No-one loses. (Rocky tossed a fake snake on Ariel) Ariel: Ooh! (Rocky laughs) Ariel: Very funny. Dennis: Will you cut it out? She's getting annoyed with your darn pranks. Rocky: Sorry. Delano: Bring out the players. All: Okay. (Strong and tough players appears) (together) Delano: My lords, King Gold My's warriors are the finest ballplayers in the city. Both: Oh. Delano: Fifteen more mortals against two gods. Both: Wow. Delano: I realize it's a bit uneven, but I do hope they'll challenge you enough to make the game, interesting. Play ball! Both: Okay. Delano: Crush them into the dust. Enjoy. All: With pleasure. (The players charges as they gasps) (in alarm) (KICK, Dennis ducks) (beneath the vehicle) (Ball hits the wall, Ariel facepalms) (in annoyance) Delano: My lords, were you not supposed to put the ball into play? Both: Oops. Dennis: Well, no, no, no, no, no. We were merely demonstrating the, um, traditional, uh, first avoidance maneuver. Dan: Ah. I've never heard of such a thing. Rocky: Who made this game? Dennis: I wonder woh. Delano: The gods of course. Both: Ah. Dennis: I'm warning you, don't push your luck with this guy. Rocky: Okay. I'll try not to. Dennis: Good. Rocky: Besides, We're the gods. (They play with the ball, When the players hits it, Kicks it and hitting with their hips) (shaking) Ariel: Dennis, The hip! The hip! Dennis: Got it! (HIT) Dennis: Ah! (rubs his hip) (carefully) Dennis: This is impossible. Rocky: It can't be. (The ball went through the hoop) Players: Yeah! All: Boo! (A point for the players) (occurs) Rocky: Excuse me. (Players keeps hitting the ball and into the hoop) (by cheating) (Delano looks firmly at this) (with anger) (Players gets more points) (by scoring) (Players ran past them, WHOOSH) (like bullets) Narrator: One hour later. Rocky: Will you... (WHOOSH) (ZOOM!) Narrator: Two hours later. Dennis: Please, Give us a... (ZOOM!) Dennis: Darn. (birds tweet) Narrator: Three hours later. Ariel: Can you do it quick? I'll be out of time cards. Narrator: Okay. (They panted some breath when the players WHOOSH past with the ball) (to cheat) (The ball almost hit Ariel) (who dodged) (Sandshrew covers up as a ball, Which gives Ariel an idea) (coming into her head) Dennis: How long will this go on? Rocky: For a long time? Ariel: The game is over when the shadow touches this line. (snickers) Rocky: We need a miracle. Dennis: We need to cheat. (think) Ariel: You can. Look. (Shows them Sandshrew rolled up into a ball) All: Wow. Player: Continue! (Players charges) (forward) (Sandshrew dodges the players and went through the hoop) (at last) Both: Yeah! (Crowd cheered and clapped) (and whistled) (The players tries to win with Sandshrew) (but are no match) (Dennis and Rocky keeps winning more points then ever) Delano: Whahey! (jumps with joy) Both: Yeah! We're the best! (whistle) Ariel: Whoohoo! (jumps with joy) (Sandshrew landed in the balls when Ariel tossed them the wrong ball) (by mistake) Dennis: Only one more toss through the hoop! Rocky: Then we win! Ariel: Come on, guys! (She gasps when she saw Sandshrew tuckered out) Ariel: Guys, Wait! You got the wrong ball! (warns the two guys) (They gasps) (in shock) (They about to get the ball into the hoop, When Dennis accidentally hits Rocky's face which gets a cut) (by mistake) (Rocky manage to hit the ball into the hoop) (at last) (Everyone watches) (with amusement) (Ninetales kicks the wall and the ball falls through the hoop) (to score) (APPLAUSE) (whistle) Both: Yay! Delano: I love this game! All: Hooray! Rocky: We win! We did it! All right! Dennis: Hooray! Ariel: Yes! Yes! (jumps with joy) Delano: My lords, congratulations on your victory. And now, you will, of course, wish to have the losing team slaved to your glory. All: Yay! (Rocky facepalm) (Dennis frown) Rocky: Not this now. Listen Delano. Dennis: Rocky? (scratches his head) Rocky: Forget slaving. We want no slavery. Delano: But all of the sacred writings say that you will devour the wicked and the unrighteous. Dennis: Well, I don't see anyone here who fits that description. Delano: Well, as speaker for the gods, it would be my privilege to point them out. Rocky: The gods are speaking for themselves now! This city and these people have no need for you anymore! There will be no sacrifices! Not now, not ever! Dennis: Neither slavery. Rocky: Now be off with you! (Everyone cheered) (with joy) (Delano snarls, But saw Rocky's cut on his face and gasps) (and gets an idea) Delano: Hmm... As the gods command. (snickers) Gold: All right! (smiles) Rocky: Hey, not bad for my first commandment, huh? Dennis: Rocky, the little voice... stammering Yeah, fine. Rocky: Ow. (rubs the cut) This cut. (tries to get it off) Narrator: Later. Delano: Do you know why the gods demand blood? Dan: I don't know. Delano: (cuts his handpalm) Because gods don't bleed. Dan: And how? Delano: (cut heals quickly) It's time to take the future into my own hands, and this city will be cleansed. Even if I have to do it myself. Dan: Uh, how? Delano: There are dark magics here, and power, and... Ooh. My, my, my, my, my. It's not called the Age of the Jaguar for nothing. This'll be a delightful way to bid the false gods, good-bye. (smirks) (Hours past when Animals carved a big boat) (all together) (While Rocky get his pose carved on a stone) (to show an example) Rocky: Good. (smirks) (Dennis and Ariel were together) (at last) (Dennis gave her a flower) (to enjoy) (Butterflies flew off) (into the distance) (Ninetales was getting groomed) (to someone else) (Then the big boat was complete) (at last) Rocky: Well, it's, um, uh, nice. (smirks) Gold: Nice? Rocky: Yes. Nice. Gold: Oh. Rocky: Um, but, uh, is it really fit for the gods? Gold: My lord. Rocky: I have been around boats, believe me, and that, um, the pointy, tall, um, the-the-the-the long up and down thing-- Gold: The mast? Rocky: The mast, yes, yes. The mast is good. Well, look at it. stammering There's not nearly enough, uh, um, rope. Gold: Rope? Rocky: Yes, rope. Exactly my point. Vertical ascension requires a lot more, uh, rope. Gold: My lord. Rocky: And look at this. This doesn't look at all secure. You majesty, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but all in all, it is a complete do-over. Gold: Hmm. You know, Lord Rocky, if you wish to stay, you only need to say so. Rocky: Forever you mean? Gold: Yeah. Rocky: Oh, no, I can't. I have to go back with Dennis, We're friends. Gold: Big plans in the other world, huh? Rocky: Si. Gold: Well, then, I better go get some more rope, huh? Rocky: Oh, Gold My, um, forget about the rope. Um, my mistake. Gold: Hey, to err is characters. Rocky: Huh? Oh. Right. Gold: Yup. (Went off to find Dennis) (and went off in search for him) Dennis: Half? Ariel: Mm-hmm. Dennis: (laughs) I don't think so. I-I'll tell you what. Uh, I'll let you come back to Rio with us, like you wanted, and, um, yeah, I can see my way clear to throwing you, mmm, ten percent? Ariel: You know, maybe I'll probably go to Rio with you and take a third. Dennis: Oh! Like you don't wanna go to Rio. Ariel: Oh, like you would like me to want to go to Rio. Dennis: I want you to want, what you want. Ariel: Mm-hmm? Mm-hmm. Go on. Dennis: All right. Cards on the table. Uh, I want you to come to Spain with me and Rocky. Mostly me. Especially me. Only me. Forget Rocky. I know you're annoyed with his pranks. Ariel: Well, as long as that's what you want. Me too. Dennis: Will it be a deal? Ariel: Deal. Mmm. (KISS) (they sigh) (Rocky was disappointed when he saw and heard this) (from nearby and frowned) (Ninetales' jaw drop) (with a loud CLANG!) Rocky: Forget Rocky? Forget Dennis. If that's what he wants. (walks away) (in depression) Narrator: Meanwhile... Delano: Is it ready? Dan: I guess so. Delano: Hmm... (seems happy) Delano: But something missing. (Looks at the book) Aha. It needs more... Body. (PUSH) (SHOVE) Dan: Oh! (SPLASH) (SPIT) (The powers activate) (like magic) (Delano laughs evilly) (as the magic occurs) (The jaguar statue comes to life) (by awakening) (Delano controls it) (with a remote control) Delano: Do as I command! (the jaguar obeys) (Back with them) (however) Kid: The gods deserve a proper tribute. Kid: Stop! There will be no sacrifices! Dennis: That kid does you better than you do. (sighs) Some send-off, huh? We're finally at the "go back to Rio and live like kings" part. (smirks) Rocky: Well, isn't king kind of a step down from god? Dennis: What? Wh-Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rocky, we've been here since then. chuckling We have a plan, remember? Rocky: How about we forget the plan? Hmm? Really, It's not a joke I'm telling you. Dennis: Right? (ROAR) Rocky: What was that? Dennis: What's that? (The statue jaguar breaks out of the building) Both: Monster! Delano: (laughs evilly) Now everyone will know the truth of your divinity. (they gulp) (Animals ran away in fright) (and panicking) (Guards tries to stop it) (by standing up to fight it) (Jaguar attacks one while the others flee) (SPLAT!) (It saw Dennis and Rocky) (and went in pursuit of them) (Guard lands to the ground) (SPLAT!) Guard: I'm okay! (STOMP) I'm still okay! (pants) (Dennis and Rocky flee) (in fright) Ariel: Quick! Hop on! (They got on Ninetales and ride off) (away and escape) (The jaguar pursuit them) (and try to catch them) (They head up the stairs when the jaguar smashes it) (CLANG!) (Ninetales kicks it's eye) Delano: Ah! (rubs his pet's eye) (WHACK, They got knocked out of Ninetales, Wilhelm scream) (rolling) Ariel: Dennis! (gasps) Dennis: Over here, Delano statue! (the Jaguar gasps) (Dennis: Ninetales, Get Ariel outta here! (Ninetales obeys) (She escapes with her) (and leaves) (Dennis and Rocky runs) (away) (They went through a trench where the jaguar won't get through) (to catch them) Rocky: Keep going! Dennis: We're going! (Jaguar manage to break through the trench) (without drowning) (The ground breaks as lava steams out) (like a steam whistle) (Jaguar gets close to them) (by trying to bite them) Both: Whoa! (dodge) (But it landed in the lava) (SPLASH!) Dennis: Go! Go! Rocky: Run! Run! (The run across the jaguar and onto safe ground) (to escape) (They pant for breath) (and relax) (Jaguar came out of the lava) Both: Yeow! (flee) (They kept running) (in fright) (Then they stop at the ledge) (and gasp) (They look down at the whirlpool) (spinning round) Delano: I know what you are, and I know what you are not! And you are not gods! Dennis: Y-- You're not a god? You lied to me? How dare you! Rocky: Hey, it was his stupid plan! Delano: Pardon?! Dennis: It was all a big joke! Rocky: Excuse me? Dennis: It's untrue. Rocky: Dennis... Dennis: Oh, oh, oh,. My plan was that we should lie low! But your plan was to run off and be all "Oh, look at me. Look at me. I'm a god." Rocky: It's not! Dennis: No? Who are you kidding? You're buying your own con! Rocky: At least I'm not dating mine, Ratty! Dennis: I-- Ooh, low blow. Listen, Mr. High and Mighty, we'd both be sailing out of here with a mountain of gold if you had just listened to me! Rocky: Well, now you've got all the precious gold and Ariel. So what do you need me for? (smacks him) (SMACK!) Dennis: Well, maybe I don't need you anymore. Rocky: Well, then, why don't you just go back to Rio, and I'll stay here, and we'll (PUSH) both get what we want! Dennis: That's fine with me, pal! (SMACK) Rocky: Fine with me too! Delano: Ooh. Dennis: Fine! (SMACK) Rocky: Fine. Ooh. (PUNCH) Dennis: Okay. Both: All right! (They punch Delano) (and hit him) (He falls down) Delano: Doh! Dennis: Lock him up! (They grab vines) (and chain Delano) (Delano growls and controls the Jaguar) (to attack the heroes) Rocky: Uh oh. Dennis: Now we're in for it. (Jaguar pounces as they shriek) (in alarm and flee) (Hanged on the ledge) (for dear life) Delano: (gasps) Ah! (gulps) (THUD) (Wilhelm scream) (RUMBLE) (QUAKE) (The ledge cracks up) (and breaks) Dennis: Go! Go! Rocky: Run! Run! (They manage to get to the end of the ledge as it falls) (and crumbles) (Delano Gut Wrench screams) (into the sea) (Jaguar and Delano fell into the whirlpool, SPLASH) (SPLISH, SPLOSH) (Delano barely drowns) (and swims) (He gets washed away down a tunnel current) (and surfs) Narrator: And then... (And then) (Delano came out of the water and came to shore) (and spat the water out) (Coughs and sputters) (and shivers and shakes) (Then gasps when he sees Kong and his troop) Delano: My lord. (bows) (to Kong) Kong: (sees the gold ear-ring on him) Where did you get this? (Delano gasps) (And smiles) (happily) (Back with them) (however) Dennis: (chuckles) That was good, huh? (Rocky looks firmly at him) (Dennis gasps) Rocky: Dummy. (climbs up) (to the top) (Animals cheered and clapped) (for joy) Rocky: I'm a hero. Dennis: So you are. Rocky: King Gold My. King Gold My. I decided to stay. (smirks) Gold: Oh, this is wonderful news. What a glorious day for Goldtropolis. Lord Rocky has decided to live among us! All: Hooray! Ariel: Dennis? Are you okay? Everything okay too? Dennis: Everything is fine. (Rocky blow kisses) (at everyone) Narrator: The following morning. (Dennis looks at the view of the city, Then the gateway) (to see what's up) (Rocky sighs) (with worry) There isn't much I haven't shared With you along the road And through it all there'd always be Tomorrow's episode Suddenly that isn't true There's another avenue Beckoning, the great divide Ask no questions, take no side Who's to say who's right or wrong Whose course is braver run Still we are, have always been, will ever be as one (song plays on) (Dennis puts some gold in the bag) (together) (Dennis looks at the map) (and gasps) (Sighs and tears it up) (all together) (Rocky puts on royal clothes) (to wear) Friends never say goodbye, Never say goodbye (the song plays on) (Dennis prepares) to leav) leave) (and head off) (Gold hugs Dennis) (who gasps) Rocky: Hmm... (thinks) (Ariel kisses farewell to Rocky who giggles) (and smiles) (Animals gave farewell to Dennis) (who gasped) (Ninetales cuddles into Dennis) (who smiles) Friends never say goodbye, Never say goodbye (the song plays) (The boat was loaded with a lot of gold) (and ready to go) Rocky: Should I...? Gold: Go ahead. (Rocky obeys) Dennis: Hmm... (thinks) Rocky: Well, Good luck. (heads off) Dennis: You too. (sets off) Never say goodbye. (Song ends, Dennis gets on the boat) (and departs) (Rocky sighs and walks away) (into the distance) (But then Ninetales saw smoke up ahead in the distance) (and gasped) Ninetales: Ninetales! Ninetales! Rocky: Ninetales? What's the matter? (Ninetales warns them) Dennis: What is it? (Ninetales explains) (They look at the smoke from the distance) (and gasp) (GUNSHOT sounds) (are heard) Rocky: Kong Dawn. Both: Oh. Gold: My lord, What is it? Dog: Your majesty! Your majesty! Approaching the city, Is an army of strangers. Gold: We are safe here. They'll never find the gate to the city. Dog: But sire, They are being led by Delano Boom. Gold: He survived?! Warriors, prepare yourselves for battle! Rocky: No, You can't fight them! Gold: Then how can we stop them? Rocky: We can't. I'm sorry. (shrugs) Dennis: Oh no. (gulps) (Dennis thinks) (for a moment) Dennis: Hmm... Give me a moment please. (a moment is given) (Sandshrew drank some water from a cup) (from nearby) Dennis: Okay. (Puts down a gold necklace) Here's the gate. (Puts down a stogie) Here's the boat. (smirks) Ariel: All right. And? Dennis: There's the gate, There's the boat. Ariel: Alright. Got it. So? Dennis: Well, Here's the goat, Here's the bait... Ariel: Excuse me?! (Dennis jumps) (back) (Sandshrew drops the cup, SPLASH) (It spills as the stogie knocks down the necklace) (over) (Dennis sighs) (with relief) Dennis: (DING) That's it. We'll crash the boat into the pillars. (has the idea) Ariel: That's it? I mean... But... What about the gold? Dennis: Well.. (Sobs) (in Mel Blanc's Little Toot voice from Melody Time) Dennis: Your Majesty... Ahem. Your Majesty. Gold: Yes? Dennis: Got a plan. Gold: Okay. What plan is it? Narrator: Later. (They set up some ropes on the tiki fountain for the animals to grab hold) (and pull up right) Gold: Hold the line steady! They're almost in place! (they try hard) (Meanwhile, Delano leads Kong to Goldtropolis) (by following the paths) Kong: It better be there for your sake. (Delano nods) (Back with them, Dennis and Ariel sailed to the exit) (escaping) Dennis: Okay, Sire, on my signal! Ready! Hit the pillars! Gold: Got it. (Guards breaks down the pillars with a log, SMASH!) (CLANG!) Dennis: Yes. Huh? (sees the pillars breaking too fast, Gasps) They're breaking too fast! (BUMP!) Ariel: Dennis, The sail! Dennis: Right-o. (Tries to pull down the sail) (with all his might) Dennis: It's stuck! (tugs) (The tiki fountain's gonna timber on them) (and land on top) (Animals tries to hold it up, But some ropes snap) (loose) Dennis and Ariel: Ah! (gasp) (Gold gasps and tugs on some rope) (by pulling it) Rocky: They're not gonna make it. Ninetales! (Ninetales tries to think of something) (Rocky hops on her and she ride off to the boat) (to help the others) Dennis: Are you crazy? Rocky: We're going to help you. (Ninetales jumps onto the boat and Rocky leaps through the sky) (like a helicopter) (Grabs the sail) (from nearby) (THUD) (BUMP!) Dennis: Get off the boat, Rocky, Or you'll never see the city again. Rocky: I know. You don't think I'm gonna let you have all the fun, do you? Come on. We've got a wave to catch. Dennis: Okay. Rocky: Let's go. (Gold and the animals let go of the ropes) (that fall loose) (The tiki fountain timbers) (over) Rocky: Whoa! Dennis: Yeow! (SPLASH, Boat got big speed) (to go faster) Dennis: Get out of the way! Rocky: Hold on! Dennis: We're coming through! (Sandshrew hangs on) (with all his might) (They sail through the exit) (and escape) (They hit the walls a few times, Some gold fall into the water) (SPLASH) Dennis: Whoa! Rocky: The gold! (They're almost to the pillars) (from nearby) Dennis: We're gonna have to hit it broadside! Rocky: That's the plan? And the gold? Dennis: I know! Just turn the boat! Rocky: Okay. (The boat turns) (around) Dennis: On impact, Everybody jump! (The boat hits the pillars, They goofy hollered) (and tumbled) (SPLASH) (they land in the sea) (They got washed away by the wave when the pillars fall apart) (and splash) (The entrance collapse) (and break into pieces) (They cough and sputter) (and spit the water out) Dennis: We made it. We survived. It worked. Yes. It really worked. Rocky: At last. Ariel: Shh... Quick. Hide. There they are. (they hide) (Delano, Kong and the troop came in) (to find the heroes) (Delano gasps in shock when he sees the entrance blocked and destroyed) (all together) Delano: Oh no. (frowns) (Kong looks at it and growls) (at Delano) Kong: You lying jackal! There's nothing here! Delano: But the exit is blocked. (Kong kicks him down) Delano: Ooh! Kong: Seize him, Men. Delano: Rats. Kong: There is no Goldtropolis here. Let's move on. Delano: Please. No. This is no justice. (They leave when dragging Delano away) (with them) (He saw Ariel when peeking) (to see if they were safe) (Ariel waves farewell to him) Delano: Wait! No, Wait! WAIT!! (echoes) (across the valley) (They're gone, They peeked and giggles in relief) (with laughter) Rocky: Now that's an amazing adventure. Dennis: Yes. Yes, it was. And, um... sobbing ...it was so much gold! chuckling I'm fine. Rocky: Yeah. We lost a lot of it, That's the bad news. But the good news is, I saved some of it. Dennis: Lucky for you saving lots of gold. Ariel: That's good. (KISS, Dennis sighs) (and chuckles) Rocky: So? Friends? All: Friends. Rocky: Hot dog in the hot tub. (laughs) Dennis: Yeah. Good one. Ariel: Hey, guys, come on! You don't want to stay here forever, do you? Dennis: But we don't have a map. Rocky: Neither a plan. Ariel: Well, that's what makes it interesting. Dennis: You're right! (got on Ninetales) What are we waiting for? Ariel: Let's follow that trail! Hyah! (Dennis and Rocky fell off of Ninetales who ride off with Ariel) (along with Sandshrew holding on) Rocky: Hey, Wait! (runs after them) (and holds on) (Ariel giggles) (as Rocky hops on) Dennis: Ariel, We're not on Ninetales! (runs after them) (and follows) (They ride off) (and are gone) The End. That's all folks. On the trail we blaze! (song plays) (Sandshrew catches a butterfly) (from nearby and follows) (CRUNCH) (GULP) (Scene closes) (and shuts down) (Credits play) (and stop) (Rocky Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movies Category:Transcripts